


Power of the Universe

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: Let’s be honest, Wooseok was bored. So he couldn’t think of anything better than to go on a chat-room and talk to some random person. Because why not, right?After a couple of seconds he connected to someone.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Power of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Good time of the day!
> 
> Universe are amazing - we hit 10 million on Dr.Bebe today! 
> 
> Sorry for spamming with these meaningless short works. I'll stop, I swear (〃＞＿＜;〃)
> 
> Wooseok's pun was found on boredpanda.com (not a spon)

It was another lazy day for them. Everyone was up to something of their own: Jinho went to the company to rehearse his new Magazine Ho episode, Changgu and Hongseok were about to go to the gym, Hui was already in the studio, others were somewhere out and about. Yuto and Wooseok, however, decided to indulge in doing nothing. They were just chilling in the living room, the TV was playing some random k-drama in the background and both of them were scrolling on their phones. 

Let’s be honest, Wooseok was bored. So he couldn’t think of anything better than to go on a chat-room and talk to some random person. Because why not, right? 

After a couple of moments he connected to someone. 

**[Wooseok]:** Hello

 **[Anonymous user]:** Howdy

 **[Wooseok]:** Hope you are not into some virtual hooking up or something because I’m definitely not into that

 **[A]:** Ahahah, funny, I was about to say the same thing

 **[W]:** Great we r on the same page! So what are you up to?

 **[A]:** just chillin’. u?

 **[W]:** Same here. 

**[A]:** what are your hobbies?

 **[W]:** idk, rap, anime, food

 **[A]:** wow, you sure you aren’t describing me rn?

 **[W]:** what do you mean?

 **[A]:** I love food and anime and I rap O_o

 **[W]:** O_o you dooo?! wait, are you a guy or a girl or non-binary maybe?

 **[A]:** I’m a guy! And you?

 **[W]:** no longer a boy but a man! (well, maybe I’m a baby)

Yuto sitting on the other end of the couch giggled for some reason.

‘What happened?’ Curious Wooseok asked.

‘Nothing,’ Yuto shook his head.

‘But you were laughing just now!’ Wooseok pouted. ‘Is there a funny meme you don’t want to show me?’

‘No, it’s nothing. Really.’

‘Huh, of course.’ Huffed Wooseok and returned to the conversation.

**[A]:** ahah, okay, baby boy, nice to meet you!

 **[W]:** same. Im so bored and my best friend straight up ignores me

 **[W]:** wait, that was funny ahah

 **[A]:** why?

 **[W]:** I said straight but both of us are gay as hell 

**[A]:** hehheeh, you a funny one, huh?

 **[W]:** Last night, I dreamed I was swimming in an ocean of orange soda. But it was just a Fanta sea 

**[A]:** stic 

**[W]:** ?

 **[A]:** fantasystic, a song by PENTAGON xd

 **[W]:** WAAAIT, you know them?!

 **[A]:** yup, you like them?

Wooseok grinned. He had a plan in his mind.

**[W]:** im a universe! 

**[A]:** awesome! Who is your bias?!

 **[W]:** hmm, I like all of them but I think my fav is Woseokie and… maybe Yuto

 **[A]:** omg, you ship wooyu?!

 **[W]:** so what?! Who doesn’t though?! not only are they friendship goals but but 

**[A]:** I mean, I ship them too :’) wooseokie is cute hehe

 **[W]:** Yuto is the prettiest though :p

Yuto suddenly covered his face and squeaked.

‘What are you doing there? Let me see!’ Wooseok started reaching for Yuto’s phone but he quickly locked it and hid behind his back.

‘It’s nothing, I swear.’

‘Then why are you blushing?’ Wooseok suspiciously squinted his eyes. 

‘Em-m, just read some comments from universe.’ Technically that wasn’t a lie, was that?

‘I don’t believe you, Yuto-ya.’ 

‘I’ll go bring some banana milk from the fridge. You want?’ Yuto rose up from the couch and started walking towards the kitchen.

‘Yeah, fine.’

**[W]:** besides the point but my bf is acting weird :/

 **[A]:** really? Wanna talk about that?

 **[W]:** later. So back to the topic ;:-) do you read ff?

 **[A]:** you quick! well…I do

 **[A]:** sometimes!

 **[W]:** heheh, smut?

 **[A]:** I prefer fluff tbh wooseok is always so oblivious there~ cute

 **[W]:** O-O u into that? I love those where Yuto’s body is described! He has a fine bod so ppl should praise it more!

Suddenly he heard Yuto cough in the kitchen.

‘You okay?’ The younger shouted.

‘Yeah, just choked on milk! Nothing khm, kh, serious.’ Answered Yuto still coughing. 

**[A]:** be careful with your words! I almost choked to death!

 **[W]:** lmao, why is everyone choking?

 **[A]:** ?

 **[W]:** my bf just choked on his banana milk or smth

 **[A]:** wait

 **[W]:** what?

 **[A]:** whats your name?

 **[W]:** 0_o why so sudden? It’s an anonymous chat remember :p

 **[A]:** okay, I need to check smth. How many letters does your name have?

 **[W]:** in what language? xD

 **[A]:** english…

 **[W]:** ugh, a lot

 **[A]:** a lot as if in 7?

Wooseok quickly counted on his fingers.

**[W]:** are you are stalker? 0_0

 **[A]:** and your bf? Has 4?

 **[W]:** who are you?! That’s creepy!

 **[A]:** you know what’s even more creepy?

 **[W]:** ?

 **[A]:** I’m standing behind your back.

_Anonymous left the chat…_

‘BOO!’ Someone shouted behind Wooseok’s back and grabbed him by the shoulders.

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA’ Maknae’s shriek was higher than Mount Everest and louder than your neighbour’s drilling in the middle of the night. He jerked up and looked behind the couch with terrified eyes.

To his surprise he found Yuto laughing his ass out.

‘What the hell?! I almost shitted myself!’

‘Sorry, Woseok-ah, I couldn’t resist.’ Apologised Yuto still laughing. 

‘That was a very bad timing, Yuto-ya! I was creeped out as it was! This dude on the chat was psycho or something.’ Said Wooseok clutching his chest.

‘You still don’t get it?’ 

‘Get what?’

‘It was me on the chat, you big dork!’

‘YOU?!’ Now Wooseok was confused. ‘You knew from the very beginning then?’

‘No. I swear I thought it was someone random but then you mentioned banana milk and it all clicked.’

‘Da-a-am, I go on the anonymous chat once in my life and the person I chat with is Adachi Yuto?! What were the chances…’

‘Power of the Universe,’ Yuto shrugged.

‘Wait, so you think I’m cute?’ Wooseok smirked.

‘Khm, I—I—forgot something in Hyunggu’s room. Brb.’ 

Okay, he thinks I’m cute, he smiled to himself but then the realisation of what had happened hit the poor boy…

**Author's Note:**

> Zoom zoom zoom zoom zoom up Zoom zoom zoom zoom up
> 
> {you can zoom up with me on unitwt :з @awkward_d1}
> 
> I hope you are having a great day!
> 
> Your socially_awkward_di (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
